


Believer

by Dastiel4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: It’s a stormy rough night outside Derek Hale’s apartment. Stiles and the rest of the pack (Scott, Malia, Lydia, Kira, Liam and Peter) are there unable to go to their own homes for fear the new group in town will target their families. The power suddenly goes out inside the apartment. The only light coming from the lightning outside. Kira tries hard to use her kitsune thunder powers to get the power to come back on. Tempers are already flaring as they have been stuck inside the apartment for most of the week and weekend. Stiles finally loses it, yelling at Derek, the lights all around the apartment lighting up brightly then exploding while Stiles is yelling. It seems that after all this happened Stiles temper was resolved and he became calm.





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this story please let me know! Leave me a comment or a kudos it's much appreciated!

Fade In:

INT. DEREK’S LOFT-NIGHT

 

STILES, DEREK, SCOTT, KIRA, MALIA, LIAM and LYDIA are all in their sleeping bags on the floor. The weather outside reflects the feelings inside the room. Thundering, lightning, windy, pouring down rain type of weather.

 

They have been camped out in Derek’s apartment going on about a week. To say they were getting sick of each other was an understatement. Due to it being summer and the pack not having school has had an impact on the relationships of the pack.

 

The new villains in town have been staking out the pack’s houses. With the number of missing people growing each week, the pack didn’t want to risk jeopardizing their families.

 

Scott throws a sock at Stiles who has his nose in a book, which you can make out the title just barely "The Maze Runner". Scott gestures to Malia who is halfway across the room talking to Liam.

 

SCOTT

Dude what’s up with that? Something happen that we don’t know about?

 

STILES

Nothing to worry about. We are staying friends just until I figure some stuff out.

 

SCOTT

What stuff?

 

STILES

Just stuff! Just drop it!

 

SCOTT

Stiles, what’s been going on with you lately? You’ve been moody. Just tell me what’s going on.

 

STILES

It’s not your problem. It’s mine.

 

SCOTT

You are my best friend, my brother. I think it is a little bit more than that.

 

STILES

Just drop it please?

 

KIRA

And you call me hormonal.

 

Stiles clenches his jaw in anger, Stiles throws the sock back at her, hitting her hard in the face. Scott stands up angry. Just as Stiles stands up the power in the loft goes out.

 

STILES

You’ve got to be kidding me.

 

INT. DEREK’S LOFT-NIGHT

 

Pitch black except for light from a street lamp across the street. Arguing can be heard throughout the loft.

 

SCOTT

You didn’t have to hit her in face!

 

STILES

Where else was I supposed to throw it? Her face was the only thing I could see. You two cuddling is probably the most annoying thing ever.

 

SCOTT

Well like you and Malia were any different. It isn’t my fault you lost her. Not my fault you didn’t end up with Lydia either!

 

Liam and Derek are the only ones who seem to be doing something useful. Derek searching for some matches or flashlights. Liam in the meantime has grabbed everybody’s phone and turned on the flash of their cameras. Stiles looks at Scott with a ’Get away or I’m going to kill you look.’

 

STILES

(Angry) Take that back!

 

The lights in the room burn bright then explode above their heads.

 

DEREK

What the hell was that?

 

INT. DEREK’S LOFT-SUNRISE

 

SCOTT

Kira, was that you?

 

KIRA

No. Not me. I mean at least I don’t think it was.

 

MALIA

Well it couldn’t have been any of us. I didn’t hear Lydia scream so it couldn’t have possibly been her.

 

SCOTT

Derek, is there any way it could have been one of us?

 

DEREK

No. Werewolves can’t explode light bulbs.

 

Everyone pauses to think about it, then they all turn their heads to a silent Stiles.

 

LYDIA

It couldn’t have been Stiles he isn’t supernatural. I mean...

(She trails off)

 

SCOTT

Think about it. All those things he’s been able to do. Lydia you said he broke out of his restraints when you were being kept by Brunski. And my Dad said the coroner told him the bullet exit wound couldn’t have been from my dad’s gun. It was from the chemist’s gun.

 

LYDIA

How is that possible? The gun was on Stiles head.

 

DEREK

Why don’t we just ask him? Stiles come here.

 

STILES

(Stiles doesn’t look up right away deep in thought)

Yeah? What’s up?

 

SCOTT

What exactly happened when you were with the chemist? What were you feeling?

 

STILES

Fear. Actually no try freaking terrified. I had a gun to my head. But then I...

(Stiles pauses looking at the group)

 

DEREK

Then what?

 

STILES

Then I started to concentrate and I believed I could make the bullet go into his head instead of mine. I closed my eyes for a second and then I felt the blood on my face. When I looked up Agent McCall was standing there with his gun out. I just assumed it was him that shot the guy.

 

MALIA

What if it wasn’t? What if it was you? What happened with Brunski?

 

STILES

I was more scared that he was going for Lydia and I knew that I could get out of those cuffs if I wanted too and I did. Then Parrish came and shot him.

 

LYDIA

You focused again? Didn’t you? Just for a split second and then you got out of the cuffs.

 

STILES

Yeah. What about it?

 

SCOTT

Don’t you see, Stiles? These things aren’t exactly something a normal human being is capable of doing. You’re one of us.

 

INT. DEREK’S LOFT-EARLY MORNING

 

Scott calls CHRIS ARGENT and DR. DEATON in order to figure out what Stiles is. The pack discusses that if there is any possible way that Stiles is an evil supernatural creature then they try to save him/cure him.

 

SCOTT

I’m telling you, we went through this with Peter, Kate AND Jackson. We aren’t doing this with Stiles. If he is something evil we save him.

 

MALIA

It isn’t that easy is it? He might hurt someone. Didn’t he say that he’d rather die than hurt anyone again?

 

KIRA

But this is Stiles.

 

MALIA

I’m aware of that. But I’m just saying-

(Gets cut off by Scott)

 

SCOTT

Just shut up! You don’t know him, not like we do. Not like me and Lydia know him.

 

MALIA

I think I know him pretty damn well! We might not be in a great place right now but-

(Gets cut off again by Scott)

 

SCOTT

I don’t care about your relationship problems! I’m not losing my best friend or even risk losing him. We save him and train him like he did for me. You don’t get a say. Not about this.

 

DEREK

Chris and Deaton are on their way.

 

EXT. DEREK’S LOFT-EARLY MORNING

 

Outside the door Chris and Dr. Deaton both agree to help find out what Stiles is but after that Chris is done helping with the pack. It would be Dr. Deaton’s problem now.

 

CHRIS

We figure out what Stiles is, but after this I’m done. I have to help track down Kate.

 

  1. DEATON



There’s no persuading you to stay?

 

CHRIS

There’s no reason for me to stay. Isaac’s gone, Allison’s gone, my wife is gone. No reason.

 

  1. DEATON



Understood. I wish I could change your mind but it seems your mind is already made up. Are you going to at least say goodbye to them?

 

CHRIS

Haven’t decided that yet. It might just be easier to leave.

 

  1. DEATON



Easier for who? You or them?

 

CHRIS

Both. Now come on. I’m intrigued to see what Stiles is.

 

INT. DEREK’S LOFT-EARLY MORNING

Chris and Dr. Deaton enter the loft ready to go, getting ready for anything.

 

SCOTT

So where do we start?

 

  1. DEATON



Stiles, can you try to describe your powers to us?

 

STILES

Not really...I mean I don’t know.

 

CHRIS

What happened when your powers first emerged?

 

STILES

The first incident?

 

CHRIS

Yes the first incident of your powers.

 

STILES

After the Nogitsune cut my stomach.

 

SCOTT

Wait, you mean you are telling me you healed yourself and it wasn’t the Nogitsune?

 

STILES

I knew I was in deep shit and I thought for a second I could heal myself and when it started to happen I just thought the Nogitsune thought it was a good idea and went along with it.

 

  1. DEATON



What about the other moments?

 

STILES

(Sighs having to explain this again)

When I was with the chemist when we were taking the SAT and were hit with that illness. He put the gun to my head and for a split second I believed so hard that I could make the bullet go into his head instead of mine. And with Brunski I just thought...I really actually believed I could get out of those cuffs.

 

CHRIS

(Looks at Dr. Deaton who has the same shocked look on his face) Holy crap.

 

STILES

What? Is it bad?

 

  1. DEATON



Not necessarily bad. Just rare and extremely valuable.

 

SCOTT

Just spit it out already! What is he?

 

CHRIS

He’s a faithfery. Also known as a belief warper.

 

SCOTT

A what?

 

DEREK

Are you kidding me?

 

SCOTT

You know what it is?

 

DEREK

I’ve heard about them. They are extremely rare and can do anything.

 

  1. DEATON



Anything they believe. Anything Stiles believes he can make come true.

 

STILES

So you mean if I believed in Santa Clause he could be real?

 

CHRIS

(Rolls his eyes)

Yes that’s the point Stiles. Only thing you can’t do is bring people back from the dead.

 

DEREK

That’s it, I’ve seen everything!

 

SCOTT

Yeah but Deaton you said it was really valuable power. Meaning Stiles is probably on the top of their list if they figure out what he is.

 

  1. DEATON



Exactly. So we have to make sure that they don’t figure it out. But these people having been watching you since-

 

CHRIS

(Finishes his sentence) Since Scott became a werewolf.

 

STILES

How’d you know what I was just by me describing it? Not exactly the best description of a supernatural power.

 

  1. DEATON



Stiles, I’m an emissary. I know everything.

 

SCOTT

Have you ever met a faithfery before?

 

CHRIS

Once.

 

  1. DEATON



I’ve never met one.

 

CHRIS

I don’t want to go into it but let’s just say that it didn’t end well for anyone.

 

STILES

Oh, that’s great to know.

 

INT. DEREK’S LOFT-LATE MORNING

 

CHRIS

So Stiles let’s see those powers.

 

STILES

Right now?

 

  1. DEATON



Now would be nice, Stiles.

 

STILES

(bites lip closing his eyes hating to be on the spot) I’ll try.

 

MALIA

(Who has been watching this entire scene take place with Lydia, Kira and Liam) Come on, Stiles. You can do this.

 

INT. DEREK’S LOFT-NOON

 

 

After a minute still nothing happens. Stiles becomes more frustrated at himself making it harder for him to focus. His

ADHD not helping any either.

 

SCOTT

Stiles, you got to concentrate.

 

STILES

I’m trying!

 

  1. DEATON



(Noticing the frustration on Stiles face and Scott becoming even more frustrated along with Chris)

I think it is best if we maybe come back later.

 

CHRIS

I think that would be best.

 

Stiles hangs his head in frustration and anger hitting his side with his palm. Just when he does this the door shuts on Dr. Deaton’s and Chris’s faces. They both look back at Stiles who is smiling.

 

DEREK

Nice. Why don’t you guys go home and get some fresh air. I got Stiles.

 

SCOTT

Yeah good idea. See you tonight?

 

DEREK

(Nods to them as they leave) Finally. So Stiles...

 

Notices that Stiles is now by the window looking outside at the group getting in their cars driving away. Derek takes Stiles arm going out onto the balcony.

 

EXT. DEREK’S BALCONY-EARLY AFTERNOON

 

After a long silence, Derek is finally the first to speak.

 

DEREK

What are you thinking about?

 

STILES

Everything. Mostly about how my dad is going to react.

 

DEREK

You don’t think he’ll be pleased?

 

STILES

It’s not that I just think...his son a supernatural creature. He’s surrounded by us.

 

DEREK

You think he’ll feel suffocated? Or you think he’ll want to become one of us?

 

STILES

(Looks at Derek realizing now that what he just said was a joke) Not exactly. I know he’s got Melissa and everything but I feel like he’s not going to like it because it will get me in more danger than I already am in. Like Chris and Deaton said. I’m valuable not only to this group of punk ass humans we are dealing with but with others. I mean after I told him what happened with Adrian he flipped, then the whole thing with Gerard and me going missing. That is what I’m worry about.

 

DEREK

That he’ll be worrying all day and night. Yeah I feel you.

 

(Laughs seeing Stiles look at him wanting to know more)

I may have been born a werewolf but that doesn’t mean my mom didn’t worry. She worried a lot actually. Didn’t want me to go to school because she was afraid a hunter might suddenly pop up as one of my teachers. Didn’t let me go out, no sports nothing. But I had Peter who looked out for me. Or so I thought.

 

STILES

But you guys are different. Even Kira is different. You all know how to control your shift and your powers.

 

DEREK

(Can’t help but laugh) You don’t think that came with practice? Come on! You saw how Scott was when he was first turned. His blood pressure would rise, his heart beat fastened. I mean what were you feeling with Brunski? Other than fear?

 

STILES

A sense of urgency. Like I **needed** to save Lydia. That’s the thing, I felt something so deeply that I needed to do something.

 

DEREK

You sound like Deaton. So what makes you focus? Focus your abilities?

 

STILES

Family. Not just my dad either. You, Lydia, Scott, Malia sometimes.

 

DEREK

Then focus on us when you are trying to focus your abilities. And if that doesn’t work then do it for you. To make sure that you aren’t hurt or taken away from us.

 

STILES

And if I’m scared? I can’t really do much when I’m paralyzed in fear. And what if I’m alone?

 

DEREK

Then figure something out. Don’t be a victim, Stiles. Not anymore. You don’t need to be that anymore.

 

STILES

Yeah you are right. You want to take a walk. We still got a couple hours before sunset. I’ve been thinking a lot about what I want to do as a career. And I kind of want to be an Emissary. Help you out.

 

DEREK

Emissary isn’t really a job, Stiles. You know that right?

 

STILES

Well I’d get a real job. Probably a cop or something like my Dad. But I want to help you and the rest of the supernatural creatures in this town. Deaton can’t do it all.

 

DEREK

Why do you keep saying you want to help me?

 

STILES

Because Scott has Deaton. You don’t have an emissary all to yourself.

 

DEREK

You sure it isn’t more? (Derek teases) No but you should ask Deaton, tonight can’t hurt can it?

 

Stiles laughs pushing Derek a little as they walk back into the loft. Stiles nods opening the door just by looking at it.

 

DEREK

So cool.

 

INT. SHERIFF’S STATION-LATE AFTERNOON

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI, Stiles dad, is sitting at his desk looking at a bulletin board of people that have gone missing.

 

Dylan Martinez-23 years old, Hispanic, college student

 

Hannah Baker-25 years old, Caucasian, nurse practitioner

 

Parker Evans-34 years old, Caucasian, father of three

 

Didi Parker-45 years old, Asian-American, widower with two grandkids

 

Toni Reynolds- 16 years old, high school student, lacrosse player son of local judge.

 

PARRISH walks into the office.

 

PARRISH

Sir?

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

Yeah?

 

PARRISH

I just thought you’d want to know that Didi Parker was just found. They are taking her to the hospital now.

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

How is she?

 

PARRISH

Doesn’t have any memory of her captures or really any memory at all.

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

She has amnesia?

 

PARRISH

Apparently, sir. Just thought I’d let you know.

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

Parrish? How has everything been going? Any new info?

 

PARRISH

About what I am? No. We are still looking. Problem is I don’t know anything about my powers other than I like fire. You’d be surprised how many things are out there Sheriff. It’s amazing.

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

Yeah. Werewolves, banshees, kitsunes, kanimas. Wow. No wonder it’s called Beacon Hills.

 

PARRISH

Kind of makes you think we are on a hell mouth.

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

A what?

 

PARRISH

Buffy reference. Whatever. I was asked to also relay the message that Stiles, Scott and the rest of the pack is safe, still camped out at Derek’s place. (as he turns to leave he adds)

Oh and Melissa says love you.

 

He compares his list to the Benefactor’s list from last season. The people missing were also on the benefactor’s list making them all supernatural creatures. He takes Didi Parker’s poster off the board.

 

INT. VET’S CLINIC-SUNSET

 

Dr. Deaton is working late on a project with another character DANNY.

 

DANNY

So toxins in the body are not good for any animal? Including ones that already have toxins in them?

 

  1. DEATON



You have to remember that not many animals have toxins that they use. Those are usually lizards and amphibians.

 

Dr. Deaton hears the front door ring signaling someone has come in.

 

DANNY

I’ll be listening, just in case.

Dr. Deaton then walks to the front of the clinic looking up to see two men he thought were dead BRUNSKI and ADRIAN

HARRIS.

 

  1. DEATON



Evening, Gentleman. What can I help you with? You have a friend for me to help you with? A rat, I don’t do well with rats.

 

Danny perks up grabbing his things quickly ducking out the back door of the clinic to tell the pack something is up.

 

 

INT. VET CLINIC-NIGHT

Deaton’s face is bloody as he sinks to the ground against one of the operating tables. He spits the blood in his mouth onto the floor.

 

BRUNSKI

Now are you going to tell us what we want to know, or are we going to continue this? Just as it looks like Deaton is going to spill the door to the clinic opens.

 

ADRIAN

Who the hell did you tell?

 

  1. DEATON



(coughs wiping his mouth) Nobody. I swear.

 

Deaton peeks behind the man seeing Stiles come into view.

 

STILES

Yo. Deaton.

 

  1. DEATON



Stiles! Get out of here!

 

Adrian and Brunski turn around to face a shocked Stiles.

 

ADRIAN

Well! Just who we were looking for too.

 

BRUNSKI

What a coincidence.

 

Stiles turns to run but the two men grab both of his arms.

Deaton stands up only to get hit in the head with a lamp as he falls to the ground unconscious. Stiles kicks and struggles against their grips unable to use his powers because of the fear he has for both men.

 

ADRIAN

And I thought he’d be happy to see us, Brunski.

 

BRUNSKI

I guess not. Now, Stiles stop fighting! Or do you want to get hurt like before?

 

STILES

(voice shaking) They’ll find me.

 

ADRIAN

Oh that’s precious. He actually thinks he’ll be saved.

 

 

Brunski laughs, putting plastic handcuffs around Stiles wrists. Brunski roughly pushes Stiles into the backseat of the car. He slaps Stiles cheek softly.

 

BRUNSKI

Don’t try anything. I can still grab you from the front. Got it?

 

Stiles nods, his whole body shaking.

 

INT. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL-NIGHT

 

MELISSA MCCALL and Sheriff Stilinski were in Didi’s hospital room. The old women laying on the bed, light brown hair, skinny.

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

Do you remember anything that could be of use?

 

DIDI

No. I don’t remember anything.

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

I understand this is hard but anything can be of use at this point.

 

DIDI

I just...I remember that I wasn’t the only one there. There was another older man in his thirties. Then three young people.

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

Good that’s good. Now do you remember if they were planning on taking anyone else?

 

DIDI

(sighs concentrating) They kept talking about this pack. A pack of teenagers.

 

MELISSA

Scott McCall?

 

DIDI

Yes. That’s all I remember.

 

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

That’s okay. You did great. You get some rest. (as he and Melissa walk out into the hallway) Apparently our kids have got more trouble.

 

MELISSA

You think that is why they keep avoiding us? Why they are camped out at Derek’s?

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

I don’t know. Stiles doesn’t tell me anything anymore. Like he’s trying to protect me.

 

MELISSA

Tell me about it. I’ve got my dinner break you want to grab something to eat in the cafeteria?

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

Yeah, right. If I want to be admitted to the hospital.

 

MELISSA

McDonalds?

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

McDonalds.

 

They leave hand in hand, Brunski and Adrian speeding past them.

 

MELISSA

Can you go any faster?

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

Kids these days.

 

INT. DEREK’S LOFT-NIGHT

 

The pack has arrived back at the loft.

 

DEREK

Where’s Stiles? I told him to be back by now.

 

Danny runs into the loft.

 

SCOTT

Danny?

 

DANNY

(Out of breathe)

Dr. Deaton...he’s...in...trouble.

 

SCOTT

Wait, what? How do you know? How’d you find us?

 

 

DANNY

Your mom. I was there working on a project with him. And well he gave me a code word or more like a sentence. Whatever I just know!

 

DEREK

(Shocked)

Stiles.

 

LYDIA

What? Derek, what about Stiles?

 

DEREK

He was going to see Deaton. I told him to go see him.

 

MALIA

What do we do? Should we call the sheriff?

 

SCOTT

We can call him on the way to the clinic.

 

Derek gets on the phone as the pack file into their cars.

 

Derek tells the sheriff to meet them at the clinic and that they’ll explain when they got there.

 

INT. ADRIAN’S AND BRUNSKI’S CAR-NIGHT

 

Stiles is trying hard to concentrate on breaking the handcuffs around his wrists, unable to do so still shaking. So he decides to listen in on their conversation.

 

BRUNSKI

I’m telling you. He’s going to work. We’ve got two good ones now.

 

ADRIAN

Yeah that is what you told me about Didi and you remember what happened then?

 

BRUNSKI

You didn’t even give her time to prepare or anything. She could have been worth something. She could walk through walls! But no you have to go get all angry about it and erase her memory.

 

ADRIAN

The younger the better.

 

BRUNSKI

 

Right. This is exactly why we targeted Scott’s group. Who knew Stiles would be a gold mine.

 

 

 

ADRIAN

Our boy has always been special to us. Just not this special. Now he’s actually useful.

 

Stiles thought on it, he knew he saw that name before, Didi. The missing person board in his dad’s office. Stiles closes his eyes knowing he is in deep trouble if he can’t get away from the two men knowing full well what they are capable of.

 

INT. VET CLINIC-NIGHT

 

The pack rushes into the clinic Scott leading the group obviously worried about his boss and best friend. The

Sheriff walks into the clinic to the back, noticing Stiles phone and keys in a pile on the counter. Scott splashes water on Deaton’s face to wake him up. Scott sees him start to stir.

 

SCOTT

Deaton? What happened?

 

  1. DEATON



Adrian Harris and Brunski.

 

LYDIA

Wait. No. Adrian and Brunski are dead!

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

Except we never found Adrian’s body and we lost Brunski’s body to the FBI. All we know they could have been on the whole thing.

 

SCOTT

Stiles? What about Stiles?

 

  1. DEATON



(holds the back of his neck) Took him. They took him.

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

WHAT?! They took my son? Why would they take my son? He’s not...All the missing people were all supernatural creatures!

 

DEREK

Yeah, well Stiles is a supernatural creature.

 

SCOTT

(Yells)Derek!

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

What? Since when?

 

 

 

SCOTT

We just found out this morning, Sheriff. We got to find him. And soon because if it is Adrian and Brunski that have him...

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

There is no telling what they might do to him. Hell they both did a number on Stiles. I knew I shouldn’t have let him out of my sight.

 

SCOTT

Both?

 

LYDIA

Yeah, I get what Brunski did. He was really rough with Stiles when he was in Eichen house but what did Adrian do?

 

SCOTT

Other than be verbally abusive?

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

Stiles won’t like me telling you this but Adrian would physically beat him when he stayed after school for detention. Hell it even happened during lunch detention just where nobody could see.

 

SCOTT

Are you serious? Why didn’t you guys tell me?

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

I didn’t find out until after Adrian was sacrificed. I guess he felt it was safe to tell me what happened.

 

LYDIA

If he was that afraid of him when he was alive, then how is he going to be able to control his powers? They are going to want him to use them at some point.

 

SCOTT

They’ll do whatever it takes. You know Brunski. He’s a psychopath and Adrian...well we all thought there was something going on with him ever since the beginning when he was on Laura’s list.

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

So what exactly is my son? And if you say a freaking Kanima I might actually kill someone.

 

  1. DEATON



He’s a faithfery. Also known as a belief warper.

 

DEREK

Basically he can make whatever he believes come true.

 

SHERIFF STILINSKI

So if he believes in Santa Clause,

Santa would become real?

 

The pack laughs together knowing full well they are exactly alike.

 

INT. VILLAINS LAIR-NIGHT

 

Stiles gets pushed down to the ground hard. The plastic handcuffs being cut off by Adrian.

 

ADRIAN

Now let’s see those powers at work shall we?

 

Stiles gulps looking up at the two men. A couple of minutes pass then nothing happens making the men angry.

 

BRUNSKI

Come on, Stiles. I thought you were special. Aren’t you special?

 

ADRIAN

(Chuckles) He was never special! All he is, is a stupid no good piece of garbage. It’s no wonder I had to teach him a lesson.

 

BRUNSKI

That is a shame. Never knew why he was in Eichen house. Maybe he just finally lost it?

ADRIAN

(Bends down so he is at Stiles eye level)Is it because you finally realized that you needed a beating? I mean, Brunski was pretty rough with you. Did you want that?

 

STILES

(pulls his knees in close to his chest)

No! Shut up! Leave me alone...why can’t you just leave me alone?

 

ADRIAN

Because we aren’t done with you.

 

BRUNSKI

We may never be done with you, Stiles. (pauses laughing looking at Adrian)

Who are we kidding? We’ll never be done with him. It’s just too fun to hurt you.

 

STILES

Why?

 

ADRIAN

Because you deserve it. And the fear you have for us. I mean look at you. You are shaking in your boots!

 

BRUNSKI

So scared. And Adrian’s been gone for a year!

ADRIAN

And oh how I missed these little chats we had, Mr. Stilinski. Missed them a lot.

STILES

(looks up breathing heavily)What do you want from me?

 

BRUNSKI

To do our bidding. Not much we can do with the powers that we have but you, you can do anything. Anything you believe! Isn’t that right?

 

STILES

I can’t control it! Not...

 

ADRIAN

Not what? Not when it’s us?

 

BRUNSKI

We really did a number on you didn’t we? Well you are just going to have to deal with it and do what we ask.

 

STILES

And if I don’t?

 

ADRIAN

You don’t want to know what happens then. Just trust me when I say, Mr. Stilinski, you want to listen to us.

 

STILES

You’ve already done what you want to me.

 

BRUNSKI

See that’s where you are wrong. We can do a lot worse.

 

And with that the screen goes blank.

FADE OUT.

 


End file.
